Talk:A Very Happy New Year Barney! (Soundtrack)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20170204042814/@comment-68.174.136.60-20170204045934
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKL1tiDD-YE23:21 Babar: Tour de Celesteville - Ep.20 ****https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sN52Lm31zDY23:17 Babar: What's Mine is Mine - Ep.49 *****3,141 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GYLsi5iJyk23:16 Babar: Robot Rampage - Ep.64 *****2,008 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6wdruYRhJ823:16 Babar: Friendly Agreement - Ep.59 *****1,866 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHmML5u6uys23:16 Babar: Victor Victorious - Ep.57 *****2,132 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhGOJoLKOts23:16 Babar: Helping Hands - Ep.54 *****2,365 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mns4CxbQEFM23:19 Babar: Object D' Arthur - Ep.44 *****5,715 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbazF_pFkq423:19 Babar: Insecurity System - Ep.47 *****4,195 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wryj7pb5BqE23:20 Babar: Time Flies - Ep.46 *****2,358 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5FMS_pg3qU23:19 Babar: A Pair of Queens - Ep.42 *****4,174 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI6esFwDpFM23:24 Babar: Cruel to be Kind - Ep.41 *****3,224 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOlCFh1Low23:18 Babar: Kings of the Castle - Ep.48 *****2,621 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw6I1xp5eK423:19 Babar: The Diaperman Cometh - Ep.45 *****3,230 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEYKkI30QKA23:19 Babar: Rowing Pains - Ep.43 *****2,241 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJHPkj_r87823:20 Babar: Alexander the Great - Ep.40 *****3,387 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEIdw-XPVI023:19 Babar: King Tuttle's Voice - Ep.17 *****5,655 views1 year ago **** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x1RmD8gnug23:19 Babar: Remember When... - Ep.26 *****5,462 views1 year ago **** CC CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBRWCeWhSGQ29:03 Babar: My Dinner with Rataxes - Ep.33 *****2,524 views1 year ago **** CC ****3,608 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHwTpdxb0LM23:19 Babar: The Gift - Ep.14 ****8,011 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCVlGtq_urA23:24 Babar: The Unsalted Sea Serpent - Ep.37 ****5,024 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4LCMBb4Bhk23:24 Babar: Uncle Arthur and The Pirates - Ep.32 ****2,337 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMh3GCB0U0823:19 Babar: Conga the Terrible - Ep.25 ****3,435 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k07P045SHNc23:19 Babar: The Rhino War - Ep.21 ****3,359 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGpdsonnNn423:20 Babar: Peer Pressure - Ep.19 ****4,555 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USYFs3FfPT023:19 Babar: Between Friends - Ep.16 ****5,629 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYHifQAsWbA23:24 Babar: Boys Will Be Boys - Ep.39 ****6,467 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgwNxHUfYU023:24 Babar: Ghost for a Day - Ep.38 ****2,489 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2w8wnWTQgA29:03 Babar: The Coin - Ep.34 ****2,829 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNYRsDc3hLA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lXs1qmACnU23:25 Babar: A Tale of Two Siblings - Ep.36 ****1,949 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqs7IqYVbx023:24 Babar: A Charmed Life - Ep.35 ****2,077 views1 year ago *** **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNYRsDc3hLA23:20 Babar: To Tell or Not To Tell - Ep.29 ***2,685 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhFttrVO2Yw23:20 Babar: The Celesteville Enquirer - Ep.28 ***3,723 views1 year ago ** CC * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmW7MnGEnCs23:36 Jacob Two Two Times Two - Ep.27 ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84ixynI8njU23:20 Babar: The Intruder - Ep.24 ***6,557 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzjPwN0rDY023:19 Babar: Monkey Business - Ep.23 ***5,164 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUVIyOodbkE23:19 Babar: Double the Guards - Ep.22 ***3,874 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKG8KXSiehs23:18 Babar: The Elephant Express - Ep.18 ***7,103 views1 year ago ** CC **34,646 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOEAZummctg23:36 Jacob Two Two and the Spellbound Sibling - Ep.22 **10,469 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3U_EdfU80Tg23:35 Jacob Two Two and the Doubtful Double Agent - Ep 17 **16,304 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMBJftcZy2Y23:35 Jacob Two Two and the Simian Switcheroo - Ep.32 **20,454 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-9yXwl3xDo23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and The Wonder / The Little Bubble - Ep.3 **84,227 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eX5ruC91Hs23:05 Franklin and Friends: It’s Halloween, Franklin!/Franklin the Adventurer - 22 **199,035 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAasWgYpM7s23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and Harriet’s Buggy / Franklin Changes the Rules - Ep. 21 **92,399 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-yllFstRz023:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin’s Christmas Spirit / Franklin’s Campout - Ep. 20 **241,948 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pigiBECtJA23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Amazing Stupendous Circus Trick / Earth Day - Ep. 19 **49,028 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhTvLzPdtcA23:03 Franklin and Friends: Franklin the Engineer / Franklin Needs to Notice - Ep. 18 **49,506 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNvKZhxm1Tw23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin Files his Kite / Franklin’s Flying Lessons - Ep. 17 **29,535 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYO77_ZtHqQ23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Shadow Show / Franklin’s Fishing Trip - Ep. 16 **97,196 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mVIxQr5S8823:05 Franklin and Friends - Take Harriet With You / Franklin’s New Hat - Ep. 15 **157,239 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKH9h83vMqs23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin Follows the Leader / Franklin’s Wilderness Trip - Ep. 47 **36,525 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lu393fedSyk23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin’s Big Box / Franklin Lends a Hand - Ep. 46 **46,237 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X87xCKCF-kU23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the No-Sleep Sleepover / Franklin the Farmer - Ep. 42 **62,793 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwck0F6WG7823:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin’s Big Breakfast / Franklin Switches It Up - Ep. 36 **61,104 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvlco0xfzIA23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin gets a Hole-In-One / Franklin and the Radio - Ep. 35 **64,585 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aJICVXX7M423:05 Franklin and Friends - The Nature Nuts Hike / The Terrible, Terrible Dragon - Ep. 33 **42,719 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUnAiLSfl3s23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Woodland Fuzzies / Beaver’s Show and Sing - Ep. 32 **68,091 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOGjnlGYJDE23:03 Franklin and Friends - Franklin the Dinosaur Hunter / Franklin Paints a Picture - Ep. 26 **104,944 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrGpw4ra5HE23:20 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Four Seasons - Ep. 52 **132,757 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrqDL_euw2M23:05 Franklin and Friends - Super Clueper’s Case of the New Friend / Woodland Night - Ep.50 **52,193 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG0Fuzf-8a423:05 Franklin and Friends - Coach Franklin / Franklin’s Day with Dad - Ep. 43 **68,901 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDIagb8cQ-s23:05 Franklin and Friends: Franklin’s School/Hoppity Bop - Ep. 30 **77,969 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNyNBqnzDH423:03 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Super Sleepover / The Snoring Situation - Ep. 24 **99,099 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrwJOivNfJw23:05 Franklin and Friends - The Super Cluepers Big Small Case / The Mystery Muddle - Ep.23 **88,777 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IViX5RQhg0823:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin’s Dynaroo Day / Franklin and Harriet In Space - Ep. 45 **76,941 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqAe7AIEF3I23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Heat Wave / Franklin’s Rocket Team - Ep. 44 **63,042 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4zujgQ4ZIo23:05 Franklin and Friends - The Acorn Alley Picnic / The Super Clueper’s Case of the Missing Hat - Ep. 41 **58,887 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3Tn1zTprRU23:05 Franklin and Friends - Who’s Who in Woodland, Franklin? Franklin The Inventor - Ep. 40 **49,200 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIeGN3QqgaM23:05 Franklin and Friends - Super Cluper’s Case of the Missing Carrots / The Pickle Problem - Ep. 39 **71,964 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQkus4EoBps23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Sculpture Garden / The Silly Stakes - Ep. 37 **63,698 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XwfVnagNqU23:03 Franklin and Friends - Franklin’s Spaceship / The Missing Monarch Mystery - Ep. 25 **113,720 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7P1KWmr2IE23:05 Franklin and Friends - The Super Cluepers and the Mysterious Mark /The Ninjaroos - Ep. 51 **71,504 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPCvR3z6EB023:05 Franklin and Friends: Makes Some Noise/Case of the Missing School Bell - Ep. 49 **61,833 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWHE-molMhc23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin, Back in the Saddle / Franklin’s Backwards Day - Ep. 48 **128,016 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzF96X8nOl423:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin the Post-Turtle / Franklin’s Wild Paper Chase - Ep. 38 **246,108 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T80c1qUVd823:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Drum Circle / Franklin Takes Flight - Ep. 34 **72,848 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23vm3EDzMTs23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Lost Lost Tooth / The Karate Klub - Ep. 31 **184,687 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCzSdPMI0lk23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin’s Firefighter Flapjacks / The Missing Mega Machine - Ep. 29 **110,011 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSHpzAvBGm023:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Adventure on Planet Zorb - Ep. 28 **93,622 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQvIsUb5OWQ23:05 Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the First Snowfall / Franklin’s Bumpy Fire Buggy - Ep. 27 **159,372 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRuhqeHKKoI23:05 My friend Rabbit: The Greatest Invention / Turtle in a Hurry - Ep.14 **23,710 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9o5YHkKz99Q23:05